Deseos de Alicia
by Moonley Cullen
Summary: ¿Sérá real? ¿Todo es un sueño? No lo sé pero, pase lo que pase no me quiero despegar de ese hombre de cabellos cobrizos y mirada topacio.


___**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilize para mis cosas raras jaja!!

* * *

**_

___**Deseos de Alicia**_

___Bella POV_

_**Tripping out, spinning around**__ Cayendo, dando vueltas__  
__**I'm underground, I felt down, I felt down**__ Estoy bajo tierra, caigo, caigo__  
__**I'm freaking out to all am I now**__ Me estoy volviendo loca por todo lo que soy__  
__**upside down and I can't stop it now**__ De arriba a abajo y no me puedo detener__  
__**it can't stop me now**__ No me puedo detener_

Estaba en una fantasía, ¿cómo era posible que existieran los seres míticos y fantásticos? Estaba soñando, debería pellizcarme como me decía Renée cuando le decía que tenía pesadillas.

_Debería despertarme justo ahora._

Pero no pasaba nada y ese hombre con cabellos cobrizos seguía frente a mí. Y su cara con esos ojos del color del carbón, que habían cambiado a topacio, me daba miedo y a la vez una paz inmensa. Era imposible saber porque me odiaba, porque sabía que me odiaba, su mirada lo reflejaba. Intente alejarme cuando note lo que estaba haciendo con ese animal, estaba bebiendo su sangre. Era aparentemente un vampiro, pero eso no podía estar pasando. Eso sólo pasa en los cuentos de fantasía.

El me toma del brazo y me aprieta tanto que me duele, me está lastimando. Estoy gritando y no hace nada por detenerse. De pronto comienzo a llorar porque sé que esto es una pesadilla y que los pellizcos no funcionan.

-¿Qué haces aquí Bella?-me mira directamente a los ojos- Te dije que te alejaras hace mucho tiempo

No entiendo lo que dice, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

-¿De qué me hablas?-pregunto, pues en verdad no sé de lo que se trata todo esto

-Bella te dije que te alejaras de mí la primera vez que te conocí-suspiro- ahora no puedo hacer nada

-¿Me conoces? ¿A qué te refieres con la vez que nos vimos?-quiero respuestas y las quiero ya

-Te voy a matar Isabella y no sabes cuánto me duele-puedo ver que es verdad en sus ojos, y a pesar de todo… no siento miedo alguno, estoy en paz

-No tengo miedo- le respondo- haz lo que tengas que hacer

Esto era un sueño y no me pasaría nada malo, de eso estaba segura. Aunque sé que debería despertarme justo ahora.

_**I'll, I'll get by**__ Yo lo voy, yo lo voy a superar__  
__**I'll, I'll survive**__ Yo voy a, yo voy a sobrevivir__  
__**while the worlds crashing down,**__ mientras los mundos choquen,__  
__**while I fall and hit the ground,**__ mientras caigo y golpeo el piso,__  
__**I will turn myself around,**__ yo voy a irme a otra parte,__  
__**don't you try to stop me**__ no trates de detenerme__  
__**I, I won't cry**__ yo, yo no llorare  
_

Entonces se acerco a mí y cuando estuvo a centímetros de mi cuello, subió su cara me vio a los ojos…

Y me besó.

Esto era un sueño, y vaya si era raro. Ese hombre de cabellos cobrizos me estaba besando y yo no hacía nada por detenerlo, al contrario, lo estaba acercando más a mí para profundizar lo que él comenzó. Cuando nos faltó el aire nos empezamos a separar viéndonos a los ojos, sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Como si lo amara de toda la vida. Sí, yo lo amaba.

-No puedo creer que volviste- me dijo mientras me abrazaba- se suponía que no lo harías

-¿Quién eres?-no podía soportar más el no saber su nombre

-Supongo que es normal que no me recuerdes- me respondió con la mirada triste- soy Edward

-Cullen- respondí casi por inercia- sí, te recuerdo

Entonces llegaron a mi mente todas las cosas que pasamos juntos hacía dos años, el en medio del bosque mirándome fijamente. Edward persiguiéndome y al final rescatándome de un gran lobo que intentaba lastimarme, ese hombre de cabellos cobrizos. Ese hombre al que amaba y al que también recordaba cuando me había dicho su secreto más importante

_-Bella-suspiro- sabes que no soy normal pero aún así necesito decírtelo-cerro los ojos- soy un vampiro_

_-No me importa Edward-le dije mientras hacía que abriera los ojos- aún así te amo_

_-Isabella Swan- me dijo mientras sonreía- tienes apenas quince años, no sabes que es el amor y yo soy un loco por dejarme llevar por los instintos animales_

_-Te amo-le dije una vez más_

_-Y yo a ti-bajo su mirada, estaba triste y ¿enfadado?- pero a pesar de eso tienes que irte, me temo que si vuelves_

_-¿Si vuelvo qué? ¡No pienso irme!-le grité_

_-Te mataré Bella- me dijo mientras su mirada mostraba un gran dolor, dolor que yo también sentía- si te mato jamás me lo perdonare, por eso tienes que irte_

Eso fue lo último que recordé y después de eso me estaba levantando de mi cama. Estaba en Forks, pero creí que todo era un sueño. Intente dibujar su cara después de eso, pero nunca lo refleje como lo veía en mis sueños. Simplemente Edward era perfecto.

-Entonces-le pregunte a Edward- ¿nada fue un sueño?

-No, nada es un sueño. Todo son verdades relativas

-Entonces- suspire y lo miré- ¿me matarás?

-No podría aunque quisiera- me miro a los ojos y pude ver a través del topacio de su mirada- Te amo Isabella, aun no sé cómo pude vivir sin ti tanto tiempo

Esto era un hermoso sueño, pero al fin y al cabo, todo era un sueño. Esto acabaría en algún momento, sabría que dolería pero no quería que terminara pronto. Mientras más avanzaba, más dolía saber que no era real, ___debería despertarme justo ahora._

_**I found myself in Wonderland**__ Me encuentro en el País de las Maravillas__  
__**get back on my feet on the ground**__ vuelvo a poner mis pies en el suelo__  
__**is this real, is it pretend**__ ¿esto es real?, ¿esto es fingido?__  
__**I'll take a stand until the end**__ Yo continuaré hasta el final_

Esto tiene que acabar, me sientía triste y feliz al mismo. Feliz al saber que estaba con Edward y triste a la vez porque sabía que Edward era solo un sueño, un hermoso sueño y que, cuando despertará, él ya no estaría con él.

Tal vez podría soñar con él todas las noches pero siempre sabría que nunca lo tendría en la vida real.

Era definitivo que esto no era real. Y dolía, dolía mucho.

-Edward-dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos- ¿esto es real?

-Si te refieres a que existen los monstros como yo-me miro con dolor- entonces sí, lamento decirte que todo esto es real-sonrío sin felicidad- no pretendo engañarte

Me dolía el corazón, ___debería despertarme justo ahora._

_  
__**I'll, I'll get by**__ Yo lo voy, yo lo voy a superar__  
__**I'll, I'll survive**__ Yo voy a, yo voy a sobrevivir__  
__**while the worlds crashing down,**__ mientras los mundos choquen,__  
__**while I fall and hit the ground,**__ mientras caigo y golpeo el piso,__  
__**I will turn myself around,**__ yo voy a irme a otra parte,__  
__**don't you try to stop me**__ no trates de detenerme__  
__**I, I won't cry**__ yo, yo no llorare_

-¿Me dejaras de nuevo?-me dijo mirándome a la cara- lo harás de nuevo- esta vez no era una pregunta

-Tengo qué-le respondí- todo esto es un sueño

-¡No lo es!-casi podría jurar que estaba llorando-¿No lo entiendes?

-Ya no sé qué creer- le dije mientras tomaba mi cara entre las manos- no te quiero dejar, pero lo tengo que hacer

-No te vayas-me besó- por favor no me dejes

-No lo haré-le respondí mientras sonreía

Y entonces todo cambió, todo se empezó a desmoronar y a volverse borroso.

-¡Noooooo!-grité- mientras veía que Edward se iba desintegrando frente a mis ojos

Entonces, después de todo si era un sueño. Y a pesar de que sé que _debería despertarme justo ahora_, no quería hacerlo.

No quería.

_**I'll, I'll get by**__ Yo lo voy, yo lo voy a superar__  
__**I'll, I'll survive**__ Yo voy a, yo voy a sobrevivir__  
__**while the worlds crashing down,**__ mientras los mundos choquen,__  
__**while I fall and hit the ground,**__ mientras caigo y golpeo el piso,__  
__**I will turn myself around,**__ yo voy a irme a otra parte,__  
__**don't you try to stop me**__ no trates de detenerme__  
__**I, and I won't cry**__ yo, y yo no llorare_

-¡No, Edward vuelve!- gritaba mientras unas manos me movían de un lado a otro

-Bella, cariño-me decía una voz de terciopelo- despierta

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Edward. El era real. ¡Era real!

-¡Oh Edward!- lo abrazaba y me daba cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla en dónde creía que el vampiro del cual estaba enamorada era una mentira- Por un momento creí que te perdería- comencé a llorar

-¿Qué soñaste?

Le conté todo lo que soñé y el sólo me escucho. Me abrazo y me acuno en sus brazos mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Ahora sabes que todo es un sueño- me respondió

-¿Crees que me estoy volviendo loca por tanto sueño raro que he tenido?

-Creo que has perdido la cabeza- me respondió y me falto poco para empezar a llorar de nuevo, pero levanto mi cara y me vio directamente a los ojos- Pero ¿te digo un secreto?

-¿Qué?

-Las mejores personas lo están

Y me besó. Después de todo creo que tenía un complejo de Alicia, pero no me importaba si cuando deseara ser Alicia, Edward estaba a mi lado.

Como siempre.

* * *

**Hola!!!!**

**Sé que me quieren matar por no actualizar Dolor sin Fundamento pero me bloqueé oficialmente, así que si tienen ideas… ESCUCHO!!!! :D Además estoy como loca porque me graduo de la prepa y me traen de arriba para abajo... pero prometo que voy a actualizar pronto!!  
**

**Espero que les guste esta loca idea que me nació a partir de una canción que por cierto es Alice de Avril Lavigne :D**

**Gracias por leer**

**Moonley Cullen**


End file.
